Mohd. Dhuha
"If war they want.Then war they shall get!" '' - Mohd Dhuha - Mohd. Dhuha,an early 20s Malay boy suddenly learnt to favour his own culture and would do anything in order to protect it when he was shown the videos of Chinese beating Malay people by a policeman.His first attempt turned victorious when he saved another young Malay boy from being picked on by the Chinese since he has basic in Malay martial art,Silat.Dhuha learnt the truth about his culture and the clash between these two races.This kid turned on to be one of the members of the race protector group,Harimau Malaya which later helped him when he was the one who got picked on.Together,Dhuha joined Harimau Malaya in order to raise the dignity of his race only to find himself in a huge war between these two races.While others will choose to pull back at this hour,he chose to lead them.In a blink of an eye,Dhuha rose as the top spot of the organization.His personality changed from a good and decent boy to a vicious leader and he will stop at nothing as long as his race is not spared.His path of making his race spared are filled with uprising,deception,betrayal,jealousy,and violence. Before enrolling in Harimau Malaya Dhuha was just a typical Malay boy who cared less about his race and just living his life day by day.Despite that,he is a top gunner in the Malay martial art Silat.A son of a late-soldier and now lived with his widowed mother and sister.He used to have long hair.He always performs his martial art at many shows.In one show when he performed,he saw Abang Rahman watching him from far.He saw Abang Rahman watching him with many followers behind him like Abang Rahman was admiring every move.Everything changed for him after Inspector Razak showed him the videos of Malays being beaten by Chinese.He started to feel angry towards the Chinese and he started to favour his race more than ever.He cut his hair short and started to act like real Malay boy in order to protest the Chinese act.One day on his way home,he saw a Malay boy getting beaten by a group of Chinese while one of them recording it.This made him angry and decided to aid the boy since he is an expert in Silat.He helped the boy and the boy vowed that the aid would be paid.The boy was Alif.Because of his angriness towards the Chinese,Dhuha reported a pirated DVD syndicate to the cops which resulted in him getting jumped on.He managed to call Alif and Alif arrived with the entire Harimau Malaya.Dhuha was introduced to Abang Rahman and started following his group.They recognized each other.They started to talk about Silat styles at the scene then Dhuha decided to follow the group. First true encounter with Harimau Malaya Mohd. Dhuha actually had met Harimau Malaya several times as Mohd. Dhuha is one of the experts in Silat.Brother Rahman and the entire Harimau Malaya had seen him numerous time,but,the true first encounter was the time when Mohd.Dhuha was performing the Zohor prayer,he heard many voices behind him saying that they are late to pray and wanted to make Dhuha as the ''imam.One of them put his palm at Dhuha's right shoulder and they performed solat jemaah.''It was then shown to the viewers the large amoung of people who were Dhuha's makmum. During his enrollment in Harimau Malaya Dhuha had always been the good guy in Harimau Malaya.A brother who always tried to find other solution apart from war.This is shown when Dhuha stepped into the mosque late in the night saying that he wanted to meet the God.He performed Solat Hajat and asked for guidance.He is Brother Rahman's best man even he only enrolled in short time.He is kind of a top ranking member with many friends and he is always praised by Brother Rahman.He saved everybody when Brother Rahman asked what was the title of the preech in the Solat Jumaat.He is a good Silat fighter.He beat Alif in a sparring match.During the first time when Malay-Chinese war would take place,Dhuha told Brother Rahman to try and talk to Seng first before taking further action saying that if the talk fails,then the war will still be on.Brother Rahman agreed and he brought a sealed sword showing that he doesn't want any blood to be spilled but this would ruin Seng's plan because a truce will not going to make them enroll into Wai Tin triad.Thus,Seng killed Brother Rahman in cold blood.Brother Rahman still got the time to tell Dhuha take his place as the leader as he said that Dhuha was ready for that.Everybody then listened and respected Dhuha except Alif who envied Dhuha's glory thus selling the story that it was Dhuha's fault that Brother Rahman is dead.Alif then left the group and joined Sheng Long Tribe instead. Laksamana Helang Putih "At that time,I am no longer Mohd. Dhuha.I ''am Laksamana Helang Putih." ''- Mohd Dhuha-'' During his first time as the leader,he made a speech at Brother Rahman's funeral in front of other Harimau Malaya leaders from other branches.He made a very inspiring speech thus leading everybody to believe that it was the right choice from Brother Rahman in choosing Dhuha as his successor.He rose up and was given the title Laksamana Helang Putih in front of all the branch leaders.He then slowly changed his personality.From a good boy who would stay out of trouble,he became the head himself leading his army in agressive ways.He started to become influential and became good friends with the other branch leaders making them lending their boys in the final battle.He started to give the Chinese what the Chinese would have expected.Dhuha eventually came up with the idea of distributing the videos to all Malays by the aid of other Harimau Malaya branch leaders.This led to Malays' uprising.One of the Malays scratched the Chinese' car while others beat up the Chinese after receiving the video.But,he didn't go too far since Ustaz Adil continued to consult him in matters.During Dhuha's mother's visit,Dhuha was scolded by her mum for having a gangster life in KL when he wasn't there with his mum and sister.Dhuha became an angry man after being the leader but he could still think thoroughly.His mum made a statement saying "I never raise a gangster".He didn't talk too much because he said only Chinese talk a lot.His relationship with Alif was also forgotten since Alif's enviness screwed it all.But,Dhuha was still a good leader to his boys.He also led his army in the Petaling Street arson and set the date for the final battle to take place.He proposed the 30-days ceasefire as an act to welcome and respect Ramadhan.Before Ustaz Adil's death,he was Dhuha's consultant.Near the final battle,Dhuha read the last will from Ustaz Adil and distributed the Malayan Swords to all members.He also asked them to remove the cover because the final battle is a must,no compromize. Aftermath (in consideration)